But I wanted to be the one!
by TexasGril
Summary: Sam and Traci were sitting in the D's office going over a case that had gone so weird. There were so many players and they were trying to get a grasp on which end was up. Traci was the first to notice when Dov came in to the station with Andy tucked close to him. Traci mumbled "What the…" Possible One shot, I am not sure though.
1. Chapter 1

**Time frame after 3.13 and six months after returning from UC.**

**I am still trying to wrap my head around how the show will put Sam and Andy back together. They won't be working together so someone has to have less airtime (most likely Sam since he will be a detective. Luke never had a lot of airtime. ) And well, let's face it after a breakup and all that has gone on, so many hurt feelings, would they really in real life get back together? **

**So forgive me for this story, maybe it's because of the week I had or I just have trouble seeing how the show will be season 4. But if you don't like the Nick and Andy pairing, just keep pressing on because this story is not for you.**

**This Chapter is Rated M because I was not sure.**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Sam and Traci were sitting in the D's office going over a case that had gone so weird. There were so many players and they were trying to get a grasp on which end was up. Traci was the first to notice when Dov came in to the station with Andy tucked close to him. Traci mumbled "What the…" Sam looked up and followed where she was staring. Dov was quickly taking Andy to Sgt. Best's office. They watched Frank get up and start shutting all the blinds as Dov shut the door. Traci stood up and looked at Sam, "I am just going to see what is going on."

"Ok." All kinds of things went through Sam's head. She didn't look injured or they would have taken her to the hospital. "Crap," escaped his lips when he saw Ben, an EMT, with Noelle. Noelle had a bag with her and from what he could see it was Andy's take home bag from her locker. Noelle and Ben headed into Frank's office. With what he just saw, Sam stood up to try and follow Traci.

Sam came out of the D's office to see where Traci ended up. He saw Noelle talking to her. Traci shook her head and started to head back to the D's office where Sam was standing.

Sam stood in her way of the door and asked, "What's going on?"

"I was told there will be briefing in at the end of shift, until then to go back to work."

"Really, your Andy's best friend. Do you want me to go talk to Noelle?"

"No, she told me that we could just go back to work." Traci sighed, " Noelle knows I haven't really talked to Andy since she has been back, that Gail, you and I have been mad at her for leaving. She flat out told me Andy didn't need grief from us. So unless she asks, we are to wait for the briefing."

Sam got up from his desk, "I'll talk to Frank, be right back."

Sam had almost gotten to Best office when the door opened and Frank stepped out to block the door. Frank shut the door and stood preventing Sam from seeing or entering. "Can I help you Sam?"

"Ah, come on Frank, is she ok?"

"Not a concern of yours. Just like Noelle told Traci, you haven't exactly been on the best of terms with her lately so unless she asks, you're not seeing her." Frank stepped forward, "Where's Marlo Sam?"

"Day off! Why do you have to go there?"

"Just making a point Sam. Go back to work."

Just then Nick appeared in the station looking like he just woke up, scruffy and wearing sweats. Frank nodded at him around Sam, "My office Nick."

Nick moved quickly, side stepping Sam and Frank, entering the office.

"What the hell Frank, why did he get called? Why does he get to go in there?"

"Not your concern Sam, go back to work."

Before Sam could start heading back to his desk, Noelle and Ben stepped out. Frank looked at Sam and pointedly said, "Dismissed Sam."

Sam walked towards the coffee station to get some coffee, but more importantly to watch everything that was unfolding. Traci must have had the same idea when he saw her standing there with a coffee ready for him. Traci and Sam stood there staring at the conversation going on between the three standing outside of the office. Traci huffed, "I take it you got shut out too."

"Yep, same thing, I guess some of our friends think we haven't been nice to Andy since they got back."

Traci took a sip of her coffee and sighed, "I admit I have had a hard time, I was mad at both of them for leaving, for not telling us or mainly me. I felt deserted. She tried to make amends and I shut her out. But as the months went on, I just didn't know how to approach her and tell her I missed my best friend. So much has changed, Gail is with Chris, and Chris is a daddy. Dov got back with Sue. You are with Marlo. I guess when they came back, they didn't fit in and we shunned them."

"I am sure its all going to be ok…" Sam stopped mid sentence when they noticed Dov had opened the office door. Dov started talking to the group and then Dov turned to open the door. Both Traci and Sam took in a deep breath when they saw Nick come out of the office carrying Andy. Andy had her face buried into his chest so no one could really get a good look at her. Nick quickly headed towards the exit with Dov leading the way to help. Frank shook Ben's hand and went back into his office. Ben and Noelle headed to the exit.

"I guess we wait." Traci said.

Sam huffed and they went back to work.

* * *

A few hours later Oliver walked into the D's office, "Frank says all must come for this shift change."

Sam shook his head, he watched Traci get up and he followed her.

Everyone was in the parade room. From what Sam could see it was an all hands on deck briefing.

Noelle and Dov walked in and sat down in the front, while Frank walked up to the stand. "Ok, everyone I have an announcement to make. We lost one of 15's finest today. Tommy McNally has died. As soon as funeral arrangements are known I will pass it on to everyone. Anyone wanting to help with details or be part of the funeral please let me know. Assignments are on the board, so go out there serve, protect and keep Andy in your thoughts and prayers."

The room was utterly silent. The shock on most of the faces could be seen and a few looked around for Andy. Whispers among some were of confusion and sadness. Sam looked over at Oliver and motioned for him to meet him outside. Oliver walked out and leaned against the wall. Sam and Traci walked up to him and before Oliver could open his mouth, Sam said "Oliver, what is going on?"

Oliver looked around and motioned for them to follow him into an empty observation room.

"Andy and Dov responded to a shots fired call at Tommy's place. From what I got out of Andy and Dov that when they got in there, Tommy was screaming and shooting his gun into the sofa. He was pretty far-gone. It looked like he had been drinking for a good 24 hours solid and Andy tried to talk him down. Dov had radioed for an ambulance and back up, while Andy tried to just talk to him. She and Dov got pretty close to him and Dov said she almost was in reach of gun when Tommy turned almost sober and told her he loved her so much. Dov said he knew from the look in his eyes and what he said to them, they just knew what he was going to do. He guesses Andy did to, because they both jumped at him and were to late. He stuck his gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. When I got there Dov had Andy sitting at the table and was trying to clean Andy up. She was in shock. Not to be gross but I guess Andy got the splatter more than Dov. Dov brought her back here and the EMT friend of Noelle's gave her a sedative to get her through today." Traci started crying. Sam put his arm around her shoulder.

Sam frowned and said, "Yeah, we saw Dov bring her in. Frank wouldn't let Traci or I near her."

"Do you blame him?"

"Come on Ollie, we are not the bad guys here."

"No your not. Let Nick handle Andy. She doesn't need to be reminded that her ex boyfriend and ex best friend still are mad at her right now. I have to go." Oliver turned and walked out the door.

* * *

The funeral was touching. Everyone stood up and talked about how great Tommy was. A slide show of his life played in the background. Traci nudged Sam and motioned towards the front where they all noticed that Andy was sitting next to Nick. She had her head on his shoulder. Sam felt a pang of jealousy when Andy stood up to speak. Nick stood next to her holding her hand. He could see he was rubbing her hand with his thumb trying to help her get through her speech about her dad. When Andy was done, Nick tucked her into him and brought her back to their seat. At the reception, Nick stood next to Andy as she greeted everyone. Zoey, Noelle, Frank, Chris and Dov had helped with food, making sure everything was taken care of for Andy.

Traci, Marlo and Sam walked up to Gail and Chris. Chris spoke first, "It was a beautiful service. I am glad there was a good turn out."

Everyone nodded, "It's a beautiful church, did Andy or Tommy go here?" Traci asked.

Chris shook his head no as Gail spoke, "Nick's parents go here, they talked to the priest and helped the others get everything arranged for her."

Sam looked over to Andy, he had wondered who the two other adults were with Nick and Andy. Now he knew, Nick's parents. He watched as Nick held onto Andy as people came up to pay respects. Andy looked so frail to him. He had been listening to a lot of the conversation between Gail and Marlo. It would seem Nick and Andy were now sharing a place and Andy had gotten to know Nick's parents really well. When everything happened they wanted to help where they could and getting the church was something they could do.

Gail leaned into Chris and kissed him, "I am going over to give my respects want to come?"

They all nodded in agreement. They slowly worked their way up to Andy. One by one, they gave her a hug and said if she needs anything to please call. Sam, Gail and Traci were the last to go. Traci hugged Andy, "Andy if you need anything, please call me." She then whispered, "I miss my best friend, can we please talk soon." Andy nodded. Gail walked up next, she hugged Andy, "Nick will take good care of you, let him." Andy again nodded. Gail squeezed her hand and then went over to talk to Nick's parents. Sam was the last to step forward. "Andy, if you need anything please call us." Andy again nodded. He noticed Andy just seemed to be in zombie mode and he was not sure if she was really hearing anyone right now. Sam reached to shake Nick's hand. "Thanks for taking care of her." Nick shook his hand, "No problem."

Everyone helped clean up as Nick sat with Andy. Nick and a few others had tried to get Andy let Nick take her home. She kept saying she needed to stay. Andy sat next to Nick with her head on his shoulder. He continued to rub her arm and whisper to her. Soon everyone was ready to go and Nick gentle pulled Andy up. "Come on, let me take you home."

Sam watched from his truck as Nick helped Andy get into the car. All he could think was so much had changed. He turned to Marlo who was getting into his truck. "Ready to go Sam."

"Yes."

"I am told she is in good hands. Nick will take care of her."

But that was the problem. Sam didn't want Nick to take care of her. He wanted to be the one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I decided to add this story. The commute home Thursday got me thinking (Before I moved, I stared at bumper to bumper traffic and got frustrated for an hour. Now I can go 70, stare at cows, get lost in the music, and even think for a half hour.) I thought a lot about this story on the drive home. So lets just see where it goes. So here is the next Chapter. **

**This Chapter is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

It has been two weeks since the funeral and most of the station had not seen Andy. Many had stopped by to see her at the apartment but found no one home. Andy was not answering her phone and it always went to voicemail. All Frank would say is Andy was on leave per her request. When anyone asked Nick when he returned to work, he would state she was resting and he would pass on any messages. On week three Sam watched Traci and Gail corner Nick in the locker room accusing him of hiding Andy. Sam stood in the corner and watched it all unfold.

"We want to talk to Andy, to make things right with the both of you. Why do you keep hiding her," Traci calmly said.

"I am not hiding Andy, she is a big girl. She makes her own decisions. Her decision right now is to heal." Nick finished bottoming his shirt and closed his locker. "We are going to be late for parade guys."

"Nick you either produce Andy or tell us where she is now. We are not above making your life really, really unbearable," snarled Gail. She had Nick pushed back up against the locker. "You think 6 weeks of being her break up buddy, then 6 months on a UC with her, and now living with her, you know what is best for her? Hardly."

Nick stepped forwarded glaring at Traci and then stepped forward again to make Gail back up. "Really, now that she has had a family emergency you all want to be her friend again. Before this, we didn't even get the time of day from the two of you!" Nick waved his finger between the two of them.

Traci and Gail didn't budge and just glared at him.

Nick took a deep breath, "She is at my parents. They are helping me take care of her and Tommy's estate. You two of all people don't get to lecture me how I should act or how Andy should act. We did a job, did it well and then we come back to this." Nick waved his arms in the air. "We get it, time marches on, and things moved on with out us. But right now I am all that Andy has. She is all I have. When she feels the need to see you two, she knows your number. God, your frustrating! Just back up, back off and get off my nuts!" Nick screamed the last statement at Gail and Traci.

Sam stepped in at that point, "Ok ladies, lets everyone calm down and take a moment to collect our selves."

Nick turned to look at Sam. He was still angry with all of them, "You! You of all people just need to shut your mouth and stay away from her," Nick yelled.

Gail's mouth dropped open. Traci gasped. Sam postured and stepped towards Nick growling. "Listen you little punk, I don't care who you are, you don't get to tell me what I can say or do. So shut your pie hole and listen if you are smart. You do not now what is best for Andy, EVER!"

"Oh and you do. Where's Marlo Sam?" Nick was not backing down; he had had enough. "Leave Andy alone. You and Gail have moved on. We accept it. You don't get to turn around and do this. Just as the song says, if we can't have you, why don't you let us go. Well, Sam, let her go!"

By this time Noelle, Oliver and Frank had entered the locker room because of the yelling. Just as Sam took another step towards Nick, Oliver jumped between the two of them.

Nick started screaming around Oliver, "Oh, is mister bad ass Swarek going to tell me what he thinks. That will be a first; you never did it with Andy." Oliver put his hands up to stop Swarek from getting around him at Nick. Frank grabbed Nick. Noelle grabbed Traci and Gail, "Both of you out now!" Gail and Traci tried to protest but Noelle glared at them and left the locker room with Noelle hot on his heels. Just as the door shut they could hear Frank yelling.

Noelle grabbed both Traci and Gail by the shirts. "I don't know what kind of game you two are playing but knock it off. Andy gave specific instructions to Frank that she didn't want to be bothered or deal with the drama at the 15. Nick, Oliver, Frank and I are keeping that wish. For god sake, grow up girls. Its not about you, its about Andy right now. You want to patch things up with the two of them, try doing it when its not an emergency or life and death." With that, Noelle stormed off from Gail and Traci.

Gail and Traci just stood there. What could they say, nothing. Nick stormed out of the locker room in plain clothes and went out the door. Sam stormed out of the locker room and headed towards the Ds office. Frank then walked out. Frank looked at them and firmly said, "Get to parade now!"

* * *

After parade, Traci walked into the D's office to see Marlo and Sam arguing. She started to turn when Marlo spoke, "Traci its ok, I was just leaving!" Marlo stormed out.

Traci looked over at Sam, "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Frank sent Nick home I take it. What about you?"

Sam sighed, "He told Nick to not come back until Andy did. He also told me to get my house in order before I start wrecking another."

Traci raised an eyebrow, "Sam, is this a good idea? I want to fix the group. We want to fix the group. But there is so much hurt and anger, I am not sure the group is getting back together."

Sam shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

* * *

Oliver walked into the D's office, dragging Gail in with him and shut the door. "Have you three lost your mind? How can I call you friends when you pull this kind of shit?"

They all stared in disbelief at Oliver.

Oliver continued heatedly. "Nick is not hiding Andy. Three days after the funeral, Andy broke down. Nick was afraid she was so far gone that he was not sure what Andy would do. He called me. Zoe and I came running to help. After we assessed the situation, we had Nick call his parents and I called Frank and Noelle. It was a group decision and we all took Andy to the hospital. She was treated for exhaustion, dehydration and started seeing a shrink." Oliver took a huge breath, "For crying out loud guys, she watched her Dad blow his brains out right in front of her. Nick said she stood in the shower that very night crying that she couldn't get the blood and brains off of her. He said he held her on the floor of the bathroom for hours before she calmed down. What is wrong with you people?"

Sam looked over at Traci and Gail; it looked like they were going to cry. Sam just kept breathing.

Oliver took in another deep breath, "It was agreed by the group that she would stay at Nicks parent's place so if the nightmares or she broke down again, Nick was not alone dealing with it. Then you go and pull this stunt. The boy is trying. He is trying to keep himself and Andy above water. You three are not helping at all. Back off, leave them alone."

With that, Oliver walked out of the office slamming the door shut. Gail mumbled something and Traci snapped, "Shut up Gail. "

Sam stood up, "Ok, stop it. There is no need to assign blame or start fighting amongst ourselves."

Gail stormed out of the D's office and Traci sat down.

Sam huffed and left the room for more coffee.

* * *

Four days later, Noelle walked into the D's office. She sat down in the chair in front of Sam's desk and looked at Traci. "I just came from seeing Andy. She is back in the apartment. She has said that if anyone wants to stop by they can. She doesn't come back on shift for three more days. Nick is coming back tomorrow. I suggest everyone wrap their head around all this and be ready." Noelle stood up and walked over to Traci's desk. "Chris and Dov know where the apartment is." With that Noelle walked out.

Traci raised her eyebrows. "Ok. I think I will go see Andy tomorrow after shift, do you want to come with me?"

"Nah, I think I will sit this one out."

* * *

The next night, Traci, Gail, Chris, Sue and Dov were standing outside the apartment. Before Chris knocked, "Everyone ready. They are expecting us. I called a head."

Everyone shook their head. Chris knocked on the door.

The door opened and Nick was standing there. "Hi guys, come in." He opened the door fully. Traci kissed Nick on the cheek, "Hi, I brought brownies." Gail went next, hugging Nick, "I brought the wine." Sue hugged Nick, "I brought a movie." Chris smiled, "I brought dinner." Dov then walked in, "I of course brought the beer for you." Nick smiled.

He shut the door. "Let me go get Andy. She wanted to rest before you guys got here. Make yourself comfortable, I put plates, silverware and cups on the kitchen counter." Nick ducked through a door that led to a hallway.

Everyone looked around at the apartment. This was the first time most of them had been in the apartment. It was a nice open floor plan. The kitchen was open to the living room with a bar dividing it, bar stools lined the bar. The dinning room was off the kitchen with big floor to ceiling windows. A fire in the fireplace was going in the living room. French doors leading to the balcony were near the fireplace. Gail and Traci walked over to look out to see a beautiful patio garden with a wooden swing. The door on the other side of the fireplace is where Nick had gone to get Andy. Everyone assumed the bedrooms were down that way. Everyone was in awe of the apartment. Gail enlightened everyone, "Nick parents own several properties through out Toronto. This is one of them." Everyone smiled and talked about the amazing apartment. Sue spoke up, "I guess we should start setting up the table for dinner. We don't want the spaghetti bake to go cold." Everyone started chipping in and by the time Nick walked out with Andy, the table was almost ready.

Gail was the first one to walk up to Andy, "It is so good to see you." Gail hugged her. "Has Nick been taking good care of you?"

Andy shook her head yes. Everyone made their rounds to hug Andy.

Traci was the last one, "Andy, I missed you. I want to get back what we had." Andy smiled, "I would like that."

The dinner went well, the food was good and the conversation was smooth. Traci smiled at herself as she thought, the group was back together. Chris noticed first that it was getting late. "Gail and I have to get home. Tomorrow is my day with Christian so we need to get going. " Dov and Sue stood up, "Sue is on call. So we should get going so she can get some sleep before that 2 am, I want to blow people up phone call." Everyone chuckled at that. They gave Andy a hug then followed Nick to the door.

Andy and Traci sat at the table talking about life, about Leo and about Traci being a detective. Nick busied himself in the kitchen cleaning up, allowing the girls to talk. When Nick finished cleaning in the kitchen and started the dishwasher, Traci looked at the time, "Oh, its really late. I need to get going. Can we do a dinner at my house sometime next week?"

Andy smiled, "That would be great."

Nick showed Traci out and came back into the kitchen. "Andy you did good."

"I know. It was easier than I thought it would be."

Nick walked up and handed her a glass of water and medication. "Here."

"Thanks."

"I go back to work tomorrow. You going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I see the doctor tomorrow morning. I will call you ok."

Nick leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. "Please or I will bring in the platoon to find you."

Andy laughed, "I think Frank and Noelle will beat you too it. They want to hear if I am cleared tomorrow. I am hoping for a least desk duty, then work up from there."

Nick smiled, "Lets get some sleep."

* * *

Nick was paired with Oliver for the day. He had just finished giving a parking ticket and had gotten back into the car when his phone rang. Nick looked at the caller ID and put his finger up to Oliver, "Hey, I was getting to think I needed to call the platoon in find you. How did it go?"

Andy giggled, "I am cleared for duty. They are going to reduce my meds until I am completely off of them end of next week. The Doctor and Frank agree when I am off the meds I can be back on patrol."

"Good, glad to hear. Are you going to be ok for the rest of the day? I am not off shift at 8 p.m."

"Yes. I will be ok."

"Ok, I will see you tonight then."

"Ok, bye."

Nick closed his phone.

Oliver had heard his part of the conversation, "How's our Andy doing?"

"She gets to come back to desk duty day after tomorrow and will be able to be on patrol by the end of next week."

"I am so glad to hear that. Zoe will also be glad to hear. We still on for Dinner on Saturday with the two of you?"

"Yes, I have to thank you and your wife. My parents, Frank, Noelle, Zoe and you have really helped us out, helped me out in getting Andy back. I am not so sure I could have done it alone."

"I am glad you came to us. I know when you guys came back it was tough on you but were family and well, I am just glad you trusted us and now we get our Andy back."

Oliver pulled away from the curb, "Lets get some lunch."

* * *

Andy was watching TV and heard a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was 5 pm. She headed towards the door, "Forget your keys Nick, I told you I would be fine." She opened the door and stopped talking.

"Hi." Sam fidgeted.

"umm, Hi. I thought your were Nick. He never carries his keys on patrol."

"I know this seems out of left field but I wanted to see how you were doing and I brought food." Sam held up a bag from the local deli.

Andy opened the door and let Sam in.


	3. Chapter 3

**On the note of Nick's parents, completely forgot about them not being with us. So that will be my mistake for this story. I am not sure I can do much more on this one. I may end it here. **

**Again if you are not a Nick and Andy fan just stop here. **

**This Chapter is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy was watching TV and heard a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was 5 pm. She headed towards the door, "Forget your keys Nick, I told you I would be fine." She opened the door and stopped talking.

"Hi." Sam fidgeted.

"umm, Hi. I thought your were Nick. He never carries his keys on patrol."

"I know this seems out of left field but I wanted to see how you were doing and I brought food." Sam held up a bag from the local deli.

Andy opened the door and let Sam in.

Andy motioned him to the living room and to sit on the sofa. Sam sat down and watched Andy sit down on the other side of the sofa, tucking her legs under herself. Sam noticed she was wearing Nick's army shirt with her yoga pants. A pang of jealousy ripped through him.

"I brought you a sandwich from the deli around the corner. With Nick being on shift I thought it would be a good time to come over, maybe talk and give a peace offering."

"Thank you Sam. I am just going to put this in the fridge. I will be able to eat it later when I take my meds." Andy quickly went to put it in the fridge and asked, "Do you want a beer or something?"

"Beer would be great."

Andy came back with a beer for him and a glass of water for her. She handed him a beer and that is when Sam not only noticed no beer for her but the new ink she had on the inside of her left wrist. Well, it was new for him because she didn't have it before she left on UC. She had tattoo of the infinite forever sign. It was simple and could be hidden by a watchband while at work. He wondered when did she get that and why?

Sam wanted to ask but decided a less loaded questions would be easier, "What no beer for you?"

"I can't until I am off the anxiety meds. They are slowly reducing me off of them and should be off by the end of next week when I am allowed back on patrol."

Sam nodded, "I am sorry about your dad. I know this has been tough for you. I will say it doesn't get any easier, you don't miss them less, you just get use to them being gone."

Andy nodded, "I am getting by. Everyone has been great. Nick has been my rock and has really helped me get through this."

Sam couldn't help but feel stung by that last comment. So he changed the subject and soon they were having a simple conversation about why he became a detective and what was going on at the station since she had been gone. They must have lost track of time when the front door open and heard Nick say, "Its just me."

Sam tensed up; not knowing for sure what was going to happen since the last time Nick and he were in the same room, they almost came to blows. Nick dropped his bag by the door and noticed Sam sitting on the sofa. "Swarek."

"Collins."

Nick leaned in and kissed Andy on the forehead, "You eat yet?" Sam tried not to cringe but he just couldn't figure them out.

Andy pointed at her wrist, "15 more minutes."

Nick smiled and started to head to the kitchen, "Need a refill Swarek?"

"No, I think I am going to go. I promised Marlo I would meet her for drinks after shift." Sam stood up. Andy stood up with him and motioned to the door.

"Thanks for coming by Sam and thank you for the sandwich."

"No problem and if you need anything, call one of us. Please."

"Sure thing. Night Sam."

"Night."

Andy shut the door and went into the kitchen. "How was shift?"

"Not to bad. You know how I love traffic duty." Nick sarcastically said.

Andy snickered.

"Everything go ok with Swarek?"

"Yeah, he seemed kind of tense when he was here, more so when you arrived," Andy smiled.

"Well, that may have been because of our last bump in. I thought I was pleasant."

"You were, I am sure!" Andy rolled her eyes.

"Let me get you that sandwich, some water and your meds before you go off schedule." Nick turned to start prepping everything for her. "Go sit, pick a movie we can watch with dinner."

"That sounds great."

* * *

Andy had returned to work and was on her last day of desk duty. Things were starting to smooth out. Sam had watched Traci at lunch try to convince Andy to come out to the penny and celebrate. After a few back and forth with Traci, a few text messages to Nick, Andy finally agreed.

Everyone had already gotten to the penny when Nick and Andy made there way to the door. Nick stopped and turned to her, "You ready for this?"

"Yeah, just little nervous. It's a lot of people and I hate the attention."

"We can do this."

"Ok." He could see Andy was still nervous but he smiled and opened the door. When he stepped in, he grabbed Andy's hand and led her into the bar.

Sam, Oliver, Marlo, Noelle and Frank were at the pool table, while the rookies were at the table towards the back. Nick helped Andy make their way to the table. Cheers erupted when they arrived and soon the rookies were chatting, drinking, laughing while playing darts. Sam watched the rookies greet the two. Sam stared at the group trying to figure out what was going on. Traci and Sam had had a conversation on the way to a crime say the other day about it. Even the rookies were a little confused as to what the relationship between Nick and Andy was. Neither would define it completely for anyone. The answer was always I have the other's back not matter which one you talked to. Traci had explained that even on girl's night out, Andy was very closed lip and said it was not an open topic for the night. Sam felt a nudge in his ribs and looked to see Marlo frowning at him. Sam smiled and just tried to make it less obvious he was watching the rookie table.

It was not long before Nick whispered something into Andy's ear. Andy nodded. Nick stood up and headed to the bar. Not before to long, he was headed over to the TO's with a pitcher of beer. Nick walked up just as Oliver finished telling a funny Dov story from shift that day. They all turned when Nick approached. Nick carefully placed the pitcher on the table, "For all the help you gave Andy and I this past months." As the rest of the table was thanking Nick, it was Sam who noticed Nick's tattoo on his left wrist. It was the same as Andy's, the infinite forever sign. Sam grit his teeth. By the time Sam composed himself, Nick was already heading back to the other rookies. The girls grabbed a glass and headed back to the pool game.

Sam couldn't help watch the two of them and Oliver noticed. "Sammy, leave it alone."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, this will be the last time I bring it up, but quit trying to figure it out, ok."

Sam frowned at his scotch and then looked around the bar. It bugged him he couldn't figure it out. He was a detective for crying out loud. Why was this bugging him? When Andy was with Luke, everyone knew everything. When Andy was with him, everyone knew everything especially Traci. But no one really knew the story between Andy and Nick. Some guessed they were friends or just room mates, some guessed they were friends with benefits and then there were some who thought they were together but no one really had any proof of any more than them being friends. They lived together, that much everyone knew. But Nick held her hand when it seemed Andy needed it but never just because. Nick only every kissed her on the forehead and it was usually when Andy seemed stressed about something. He now figured out they had matching tattoos. He had seen her wearing his clothes. Nothing made sense. Were they together or not? It made him jealous, it made him mad but it was also causing problems between Marlo and him. Sam sighed, got up and walked over to Marlo. " I am getting tired, you ready to head home?"

"Yeah, give me a minute to wrap up."

Marlo and Sam said their goodnights and headed home.

* * *

The next day after parade Traci and Sam were riding to a crime scene. Traci could see Sam's wheels turning. Anytime they spent time near Andy, Traci could see Sam's wheels turning.

"Alright out with it Sam."

"What?"

"Anytime you spend any amount of time near Andy, I can see the hamster wheel turning."

"Traci you're her best friend. What is the relationship between Nick and Andy?"

"I don't know. Nick and Andy don't talk about it ever. Which is unusual for Andy, I know. But everything points to a deep friendship. Nothing more I guess. She won't enlighten any of us, clear up any misunderstanding. They both just smile and say its all good."

Sam shook his head, "You seen her new tattoo?"

"Yeah, I saw that. She dodges my questions on the reason behind it."

"Did you see Nick has the same one?"

"No I didn't." Sam looked to see Traci mulling over that new news.

Sam huffed, why was it so hard to find out what page they are on. Why did he care? Sam and Andy had been broken up for over a year. Why did it matter?

* * *

Four months later Sam was still asking that same question. Tracy and Oliver both told him to either ask Andy or let it go. When everyone else seemed to let it go, he couldn't. He even asked Gail once what she thought about Andy and Nicks relationship. Her answer was, she hadn't. She was now engaged to Chris and as she pointed out very sternly to him, she may be friends with both of them, but she wasn't to concerned past her own relationship to care about theirs.

Marlo and Sam had many fights over his attachment to Andy. She pointedly told him, it was like living with a ghost and at one point told Sam they would be over if he didn't get over it. Sam tried to hide it from her better. He positioned himself at the penny were he always had his back to Andy. He stopped talking about it with anyone that would say something to Marlo. He just wanted to know. It was killing him to wonder had she moved on, had she gotten over him, did she quit loving him. He was so unsure as to why he needed to know but he did.

The enlightenment came one day when Sam was sitting in Frank's office going over as possible nighttime op. Sam had asked for two people to pose as a couple to go in and find out who was supplying this one club with drugs. Drugs that seemed to be mixed with chemicals that were killing people, Sam really wanted Nick and Andy. Frank gave a pointed no.

"Come on Frank, you know they are good and they did an OP for Traci just 6 weeks ago. Why can't I use them? I can be professional. They can be professional. We haven't had any problems with each other in the last six months. What gives?"

"I will only cave on Nick, you can use him but only if he agrees. You will still have to find another female officer. Andy can no longer do UC work. "

"Frank they are good together. Why break up the team?"

"Sam I am not going to argue with you. I have made my decision. That is the end of it."

"What if I talk to her, if I can convince her, will you let her?"

"You can talk to her but it will not happen. "

Sam stood up, nodded at Frank and went to find Andy.

Sam first bumped into Collins who was just coming in from shift.

"Collins, can I have a word with you."

"Sure," Nick put his bag down.

"I am running an OP at night and I really would like Andy and you to pose as a couple. I am getting a lot of static from Frank but I would really like you two in on it."

Nick took a deep breath, "Let me call Andy and have her come up to talk to you."

Sam nodded as Nick pulled out his phone. All Sam heard was Nick's side of the conversation.

"Hey, Sam has an OP that he would like us to work. Got a minute to swing by here and talk to him."

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Do you want me there for the conversation?"

"I will let him know." Nick hung up the phone. "She will be here in about 15 minutes and meet you in your office."

"Thanks. Are you going to be there?"

"I think I am going to let her handle this one if that is alright."

Sam nodded and headed to his office.

* * *

As promised 15 minutes later, Andy walked into the Ds office and shut the door so that it was only Andy and him in the office. She sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Sam, we need to talk."

"Andy, just hear me out. You guys are good together and every OP you have been on has turned gold. You two have done OPs for me before; I just don't understand why Frank is giving me static on this one. What gives?"

Andy sighed, "Sam I can't do OPs anymore for a while. I have some stuff in my personal life that no longer allows me to go UC anymore. "

Sam just stared at her, "Andy if its me, I can get someone else to be the handler."

"No Sam, its not you. "

"Then what is it?"

"I can't break TPD policy Sam. Frank has let it slide for months now but now its totally unavoidable."

Sam's head started spinning. "How did you keep this so far off the radar with the whole station?"

"Nick and I didn't change the way we acted at work. We kept home and work completely separate. It has been for the best. We only started telling everyone now that we have to. " Andy continued to look at him as Sam stared down at the floor. "Sam?" Andy tried again, "Sam?"

"Where did we go wrong?"

"I don't know Sam. But I am happy. This is what I want. Aren't you happy with Marlo?"

Sam nodded he was. "I just don't want to make the same mistake again."

"I know both of us made huge mistakes in the relationship. I left, we lost our moment. I don't regret the outcome of everything. I regret how it happened between us. I am sorry I hurt you so bad. You have moved on and now so have I. I am in a good place. Nick is wonderful to me, for me."

Sam just kept nodding, "I can't believe you two kept this so secret. I mean even your best friend has had a hard time figure out what your relationship with Nick was. Why?"

"Because everyone knew my business with you, with Luke. I wanted my personal life to be my personal life. So did Nick. When we first came back, we were just friends. Then one day it was more. So we kept it out of the work place. It saved us drama. It gave us time to figure out what we wanted. But soon, I won't be able to do that anymore and more people will know. We will continue to keep it out of the work place even after they get the ahhh moment. It is what makes our lives so much more manageable. It's kind of nice that way."

Sam nodded again. "Hence the tattoos. Not noticeable but there."

"You noticed."

"Yeah, I did. I wish you the best Andy. I really do."

"Thank you. I wish you the best with Marlo."

"Thank you, can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure."

"How far along are you?"

"12 weeks."


	4. Chapter 4

**I got several requests to keep going on this one. Since I have a moment tonight, I thought I would work on this one. I based some of this after listening to the song on the way home today: Bruno Mars, When I was your man. **

**Again if you are not a Nick and Andy fan just stop here. **

**This Chapter is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

And Andy was right. Sam watched but no big announcement of congratulations was done at parade. Andy went on desk duty without any fanfare and if someone asked her a direct question, she would answer. But with everything being low key, only certain people got the whole information. Even Marlo commented that it seems Nick and Andy just flew under the radar of the station when it came to their personal lives.

Sam would have interactions with Andy as she worked desk duty and would ask how she was doing but never really asked her the personal questions. In the back of his mind he wondered if Nick and her relationship was what she wanted or had she settled. They acted like coworkers at work and according to Traci, even when they were out with the rest of the rookies; they kept it very down low. Traci explained that was what they wanted and no one questioned it.

Sam wondered did she miss the things he knew she loved. Kisses at night, the dancing on the porch in the rain and did Nick buy her flowers to make her smile. For reasons Sam could not explain, he couldn't stop thinking about Andy and if she had settled.

Sam knew when Andy hit 32 weeks because it seemed all Traci would talk about was the baby shower. He had asked Traci what Andy was having but Traci said they didn't do any ultrasound after they dated her since it was not necessary, so everyone was going with gift cards and neutral items.

It was when Andy hit 35 weeks that Noelle walked into the D's office looking for Traci. Sam looked up to find a worried Noelle waiting for Traci.

"You ok Noelle?"

"Do you know where Traci went to?"

"Should be back in any minute, she went to get lunch for both of us."

Just as Noelle was about to say something Traci walked in.

"Did you get a the text from Nick?"

Traci looked confused and started for her phone, "I must have missed it while I was out."

"Andy is in the hospital and according to the latest text, she is in active labor. "

"What? She is early." Both Traci and Sam said at the same time.

Noelle smiled at the two of them talking in sync, "Well, her blood pressure went up and Nick took her in last night. When he called this morning, he sounded so freaked out and well the ultrasound had a surprise in it for them. So now he is super freaked out. Oliver and Zoe went up to the hospital to help where they can."

Traci looked at Noelle funny. "Is the baby ok?"

"They are fine." Noelle smiled.

Sam was the first to pick up on it. "What do you mean they?"

"Well, it seems one baby boy's heart beat was hiding the other baby boy. So when they did an ultrasound when they admitted her last night they found two boys and they decided not to stop her labor. Nick is fit to be tide since they only have stuff for one. So Frank is stopping by to get the credit card from Nick to get some extra stuff. My question for you, Traci, is do you have their emergency key for their place?"

"Yes, I still do. I am sure all of us can chip in and help out."

Sam came around his desk, "What needs to be done?"

Chris and Dov came charging into the D's office. "We got the text."

Noelle and Traci chuckled.

"So did we." Traci said all amused at the two of them.

Noelle spoke up, "Ok, Frank and I will get the extra stuff they need. Chris and Dov, you are on relief duty at the hospital. Whatever is needed to be done, do it. Oliver and Zoe are there so it maybe they need you to do stuff for them or for Nick and Andy. Whatever it is do it."

Chris and Dov readily agreed and head to the locker room to change.

Noelle turned to Traci and Sam, " You two, if you could help put the nursery together, fill their fridge and help Frank and I with their house to be ready for them. That would be great."

Sam and Andy answered at the same time, "Sure."

By the time shift was over, Traci was showing pictures of the twins. Stephen Oliver Collins, 4 lbs and 7 ozs. and Scott Tommy Collins, 4 lbs 2 ozs. Everyone was health and doing well. Sam smiled at the pictures. Hard to believe that Andy was a parent now, Sam thought.

Traci and Sam packed up for the night, heading to Nick and Andy's place to help out with the nursery. Traci looked over the hood of her car at Sam. "Sam, you don't have to do this. I know this has to be hard for you but if you don't want to do this, you can go home to Marlo and no one would be the wiser."

"No Traci, I will be there to help. See you in an hour."

Sam arrived at Andy's place and saw the lights were on. He noticed Frank's car in the parking lot and got out of the car. As Sam walked up to the door he noticed Traci standing in the doorway.

"I saw you drive up." Traci smiled at him.

"Thanks Traci."

"Frank and Noelle brought food and beer. Come on in and join us."

Sam walked in and for the first time he really saw Andy and Nick's place. He sat down at the table and looked around. All four of them talked and laughed telling stories over food at the table. When Noelle got up to clean up dinner, Sam offered to help.

Sam found some Tupperware and put the leftovers in the fridge. He noticed love notes from Nick to Andy on the fridge. The ultrasound picture from when Andy first found out she was pregnant was on the fridge. Pictures of trips that Nick and Andy took were there and he realized he had no idea they had gone on were also on the fridge. Sam walked back into the living room and started looking at the pictures on the fireplace. Pictures of Andy and Nick with Oliver and Zoe, Noelle and Frank, what he assumed was pictures when Nick and Andy got married and pictures of the rookies were placed all neatly on the mantel.

Traci motioned for Sam to follow her down the hallway. Sam walked down the hallway and noticed that the first room was an office. The next room looked like it was the master suite. It was the next room that Traci entered and Sam followed. Sam looked around and then looked up.

Noelle and Frank walked in behind them. "Nick did an amazing job didn't he? He painted all the walls himself. "

Nick had painted fluffy clouds on the ceiling; there was a green meadow with a barn on one wall with farm animals painted on all the walls. Sam was amazed at the details.

Traci smiled, "Nick took Andy to one of the farms for a picnic on one of their day trips. She fell in love with the scenery and Nick painted it for her."

Sam sighed, "So what do we need to do?"

Noelle instructed them to put the cribs together as Noelle and Traci went to work on the rest of the nursery. Before they knew it, the cribs were together, the changing table was together, diaper gene set up and clothes hung up and placed in drawers. Sam and Frank helped carry the bassinets into the master bedroom. Placing both of them next to the left side of the bed near the bay windows.

Everyone was all smiles when they finally left Andy and Nick's place and headed home. Traci and Noelle had a plan for to drop off food the next day and Frank was going to drop off the car seats to Oliver so the babies had them to come home the next day.

Sam climbed into his truck and that was when he realized Andy did have all she ever wanted. Nick gave her everything and more. Nick did buy her flowers. Nick did dance with her. Nick made Andy happy and now Sam needed to move on and let it go. He started his truck and headed home.

Traci kept Sam filled in as the twins came home. He saw pictures and when Nick came back to work, he congratulated him on the birth of his sons. When Andy came in when the twins were three months old, he smiled and told them how handsome they were. He even bought the boys maple leaf jerseys when hockey season started.

When Andy brought the boys to the station when they were six months old, everyone got a glimpse of Andy and Nick the couple, not the partners. Sam could see that the boys were his pride and joy. He could see that Nick and Andy were truly in love. He could see that they completed each other.

Sam was happy for them and he told himself that everyday.


End file.
